Need 4 Speed
by GP-HY-PSLRV
Summary: Heero has a 'need 4 speed', and its a little outahand...couples regular HyRp,DmHs...
1. Chapter One: Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

**Need 4 Speed**

**Chapter One: Reunion.**

Both drivers ready

Stage 1

Stage 2

Stage 3

Green ,GO!

Both cars took of down the quarter mile strip. An Orange 67 Chevy Camero with two white stripes flowing from the hood to the wing; in the left lane (lane 1), and a Black 72 dodge charger with silver ghost flames; in the right lane (lane 2). The Charger pulled free of the Camero as they reached the 1/8 mile point with defining sound. At the quarter it had a time of 9.3. The Camero came in tail with a 11.4.

A lone figure stepped from the rail on the race side (lane 1) in hopes to catch the victor. The two cars pulled down the side of the track into their places. One was satisfied with his time strip, and the other wasn't.

"Man, Heero! What did you put in that car? It ran a 10.6 last month," Jake said.

"Large tank a' nitrous," Heero said popping the hood to check everything again, and cool of the engine.

"That's illegal here," Jake said.

"They haven't found it yet have they?" Heero replied.

"Alright I'm not on to rat, but still, next time tell me when you turn that tank on," He said a bit hurt.

"I think I may add a turbo charger, what do you think?" Heero asked fiddling with cooling plug (It's not the easiest one he's had to take off before).

"I think your going to kill your self," Jake said walking up to his car. "I still have yet to name this car. Heero you got any suggestions?"

"That's your choice not mine," Heero said.

"Zero fits yours, but I can't find a hint about thins car to name it," Jake continued.

"Zero," Heero mumbled. The light of the car glowed faintly. Heero found a way to customize the car to out in the Zero system. This made the car inherit Zero's personality if you would call it that.

"Hey, Heero! How ya been?! I could have never guessed that I would find you on a track!" The familiar voice of Duo came threw the wind.

"What do you want?" Heero growled.

"Well nice to see you to! I'm just checking up on my ol' buddy, that's all," Duo said a bit down.

"Hn, whatever," Heero paid hardly any attention.

"So, this is you car? Nice. Mind if I take it the next trip?" Duo asked with puppy eyes. He had a thing for cars.

"No," Heero said shortly.

"Why not buddy? Please?" Duo begged.

"It has the Zero system in it," Heero said in turn.

"W...What! You've got to be kidding me! Never mind, I will never drive it," Duo said as Heero saw his chance.

"You can ride along," Heero said. 'This is to be fun. That baka will never know what hit him.' Heero thought.

"Ok!!!!!" Duo was more than pleased to ride with. So long as he wasn't driving that is.

"Hey, Heero! Seems I need a new belt. Did you bring one from the shop before we left?" Jake said completely unaware of Duo presence.

"Yeah," Heero answered heading to the trailer.

"I'll come with ya bud!" Duo wanted nothing more than a chance to see the inside of the trailer.

The trailer was only for one car. Jake hated driving his on the road, even though Heero thought of a car for no other purpose. He hated to have his in a trailer, but Jake loved it. It had a classic black and white checkered tile floor. The walls were white, and the tool boxes were black. It was very simple.

"Here," Heero handed Jake the new belt still in the wrapper. Jake NEVER waited until it broke to replace it.

_One thirty six and One thirty nine._ The numbers were called. Heero was 136.

"Get in the car," Heero commanded Duo.

"Why?"

"That's my number, baka," Heero said coldly.

"Oh!"

They still had to wait in line, but apparently he was challenged. The colonies had a different way of racing then Earth. If a challenge was issued your number was called.

Finally it was their turn. The challenger was none other than a white 72 challenger. It had a dragon painted on the side. It would be more of a challenge with a one stage then three, but that's how Heero perered it.

Drivers were ready.

Stage

Green ,GO!

Both cars started at almost the same time. Heero with the preferred left lane had a 0.003 reaction time. The driver in the right lane had a 0.015 reaction time. They came nose to nose at the eighth mile point, and Heero flipped the switch and changed gears. He came out on top. The white car came up on his tail and was just to the door as they hit the finish. Heero just made it with a 9.01 time, at 162 mph, the other with a 9.18 at 160 mph. It was a good race.

"Oh shit! That was fun, can we do it again!? Got to go, got to go, got to go right now!" Duo said and begun singing that song.

They came up at the spot a pot and Heero let Duo out. The other car was coming along side him, and stopped.

"That was a worthy race Heero," the driver said.

"Wufie? Yes it was," Heero replied realizing he raced his old comrade.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!" Duo said coming out, "Its rank in there, next time take me down to the stands. Wufie!?"

"Maxwell," Wufie wasn't a big fan at all of his.

"Wow, it's like a reunion! So you come here often?" Duo asked with glee.

"I heard Yuy was the best racer around, so I had to see for my self, I'll be back next Friday" He said pulling out.

"Wow! Wufie was here to. I'll have to get the others to come next time," Duo began to plot.

"It's getting late, I'm going home. You can stop by or come along if you want," Heero said as Duo jumped in.

"Sure, I didn't bring a car so I'll ride with you. That was fun, we have to this more often. Just don't tell Hildi, she'll have a fit," Duo said. Heero looked at him in question.

The night passed, and Duo went home around 4. They were to meet up at the track the following week end.


	2. Chapter Two: Unpleasant endings

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

**Need 4 Speed**

**Chapter Two: Unpleasant endings.**

The following week Duo managed to round up all of the old comrades including the Peacecrafts. Zecks and Noin married, and Relena was a to be aunt. Everyone seemed pleased and willing to make a visit, and Wufie wanted a rematch.

"That's ten each. Thank you."

"Wow, that's expensive," Hildi said.

"The other side is 20 a car, and 45 if it has a trailer. That's what Heero said," Duo said.

"When do we see him?" Relena asked.

"We have to sneak to the other side, or now, that's his car at the post," Duo said happily.

"What post Duo?" Hildi asked.

"The staging area,"

"Oh!" They all got out of the car and watched at one driver was warming up his tires.

"Heero has the black one on the right," Duo said.

"Where did he get it?" Zecks inquired.

"In a junk yard. He spent 35 grand on it already," Duo returned.

"Wow! That's a lot!" Noin said.

The cars were ready to go now.

GREEN

Heero pulled out first with the better reaction time. The other car didn't stand a chance. Passing by the spectators, everyone saw a blur. His time was an 8.9. The best yet. The other car came in with a 12.778.

"Ok, let's meet him over there!" Duo said.

"Hey! There's Wufie in the white car with the golden dragon on the sides!" Duo said and everyone looked. He was just pulling in.

"Hi, Heero!" Quatre said happily as Heero got out of the car.

"Quatre? What are you doing here?" He asked then seeing the mob behind him. "Maxwell!" Heero was furious, his peaceful weekend outing was to be shattered.

"Hi, Heero. Its good to see you." Sally began.

"Likewise," Trowa said.

"It's been a while," Relena put in her two cents.

"Relena.." Heero said realizing she was there.

_82 and 129_ Heero was up for a new challenge, but this time he was in store for some thing new.

"That's my number, I got to go," Heero said putting the hood down, and getting in his car.

"Be safe," Relena said as he drove away. He was up against Wufie.

Not 10 minutes after he pulled up had his turn come.

Stage

GREEN!

They started as the last week; Heero was pulling in lead after he turned his tank on. The turbocharger was in, and now he was ready. He punched the gas.

"He put a turbocharger on four days ago," Jake said to Duo.

"Is he nuts!!!" Duo said. "He is sooo dead."

One second later, Heero lost control, and the steering column froze.

"Shit!" Heero screamed at Zero. He knew to well he was not going to get out of this without a scratch. He stomped on the brake, and spun around hitting the gard rail. Wufie zoomed by him in awe as the car flipped over and over. Sparks flew everywhere, and Heero could only hang on. The car landed finally, and came to skidding halt. Soon the car's gas started to leak on the ground, and the hot metal would soon ignite the fuel once the car hit the ground once more. Heero was stuck. His seat belt was not coming loose, and he only had a few seconds left.

"Heeeerrrrrrrooooo!!!!!! Nooooooooooo!!!!!" Everyone screamed as the fuel caught fire.

"When I said that I didn't mean it to happen!" Duo said angrily, and regretfully.

Just as Heero kicked the windshield out, the car blew up sending Heero flying ten feet away. The car continued to burn as Heero struggled to get to his feet. Luckily in his pocket was the Zero system. His right leg had been crushed by the steering wheel, and he was burned, battered and bruised everywhere else. Getting to his feet all of his comrades gathered around. The fire truck came and drenched Zero. It was definitely to late for the car.

"Heero! O my God, are you all right?" Relena asked.

"Come on buddy, lets get you out of here," Duo said putting Heero's arm over his shoulder. Zecks came over and did the same with his other arm. They began to turn.

"No wait. Let me ... Let me watch my car die will you?" Heero asked. He knew it was too late, and there wasn't a point in staying, but he had to watch, only because it was his freedom that was burning. The first time he raced he felt truly free, and now that feeling was not to be again. A sole tear formed in his eyes, and one found its way down his cheek.

"Heero, you need attention now!" Sally told him. By now he was bloody allover, and Wufie had come to them. All of the men had tears in their eyes that were unshed. But Jake, Wufie and Duo were the most affected. Relena saw this, and took a look at Heero and was devastated by the face that was before her. Never before did he show emotion, but now his face held deep sadness, and a lost look.

"Sir, where do you want the remains located?" A crewman asked.

"Deliver it to 2929 D in the Edwards industrial park at 10 tomorrow morning," Jake said.

"Sir," The man left memorizing the address.

"We can go now," Heero said sadly.

They left without saying a word. The ambulance took him to the closest hospital, and everyone got in each other's cars and followed suit. Heero was unconscious as soon as he lay down on his stomach. The burns on his back were too great for him to lay on them.

It would be four days until he awoke.


	3. Chapter Three: New Beginings

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

**Need 4 Speed**

**Chapter Three: New beginnings.**

The day Heero got out of the hospital, he rummaged thru the remains of his beloved car. It was no use in trying, there was nothing left.

"Hey buddy, I'm sorry for your car, but…" Duo was cut short.

"It wasn't just my car Duo. It was all I hvd left. I'm going out for a while, I'll be back in bit." Heero shuffled away with a heart full of agony and despair.

Arriving at the place he once found his beloved, Heero notice a car in its place. The old lot of grass and dirt wasn't vacant anymore, rather waiting for his to return. It was there. It stuck Heero like a built to his chest. A 1970' Challenger R/T, white with not a speck of rust! Who would put it here? If you ever saw the movie _Vanishing Point_, this was the very same car! Hemi and all! Heero's eye's gleamed with a new found hope and love. 500 dollars more in debt, Heero was a happy man with a new, full functional race car!

"Where the hell did you find that? You have got to be kidding! After what happened you're going to race again?" Duo shouted angrily at Heero until he saw _that_ look. Heero was in a trace. The next week he fixed that car to run in the 10's, and was only over-joyed by the next race. The car was now silver; only in its 'naked' stage of being repainted.

The night was dark, and the light of the track glistened in the reflection of the windshields all around. Respect was given to Heero as he pulled in once more with a new car, a new ambition, and not so new injuries. Some said he was nuts, other looked up to him. They say once you fall off the horse you have to get right back up there and ride him like you own him. Heero was about to show everyone how that was done. His plan was very much nuts.

"Good to see your ok man! Go easy and enjoy yourself!" Rob at the gate said.

"I plan to not take it easy, but to definitely enjoy myself." Heero smirked and with a roar of the new "Zero" he pushed off to his place.

There were just a few secrets in store for the people this race. Heero would own the track once more, and make a mockery of Wufie while doing it!

Sorry for the short chap! I'm working hard on getting the update done here, bare with me!


End file.
